


A dream trying to survive to all of it's nightmares

by Lunanera



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanera/pseuds/Lunanera
Summary: Eve was standing next to a window, looking trough the glass in a house that wasn't hers, stareing at nothing but thinking. Her phone lighted up was showing her the email she sand to annalise a week ago,over and over:"where did you get your sheets? They were so comfortable. Miss tham, and you.P.s.It wasn't a proposal, stop freaking out.".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and the first time I write something in English, I'm sorry for any mistake.  
> This just couldn't be about anything but my favourite ship: Annaleve!  
> Hope you like it.

Eve was standing next to a window, looking trough the glass in a house that wasn't hers, stareing at nothing but thinking. Her phone lighted up was showing her the email she sand to annalise a week ago,over and over:"where did you get your sheets? They were so comfortable. Miss tham, and you.  
p.s.It wasn't a proposal, stop freaking out.". that was true, she missed her and once again she wandered if annalise felt the same. It had always been like that in all of those years but at least she could have pretended to belive that annalise was kinda happy so she had to get it over and stop blaming herself for each word that she wanted to hear from annalise but didn't. It was incredible how only two days could have changed the whole story. She knew that things couldn't just be fine, it was not so easy with Annalise, it had never been but when she sow her again she felt deep down she had been waiting for her since the day she left, so when she came over to her appartament and kissed her, Eve decided to take that chance, no matter the consequences. The truth was that they were both freaking out because of what had just happened and what it meant, even thoug they were trying not to give it any importance. Blown by all of these thoughts Eve didn't notice the blond woman who had just got up from bed to reach her.  
"can't you sleep?" she asked with a soft but heavy with sleep tone of voice.  
"not here" answered Eve without turning to face her. The two women stood in silence for a wile than Eve moved and got close to the lady of the house " I have to go Amanda" she said in a whisper. Than she touched her chin with her forefinger and softly kissed her lips.  
"I'm sorry" she said not knowing what she meant with that, if she refered to the fact that she was leaving her appartament in the middle of the night or to her incapacity to put herself in a serious relationship with someone after Annalise. Amanda seemed to catch what the other woman was hinting at but didn't say anything stareing at heras she overpassed the door and closed it behind her, leaving in silence like she had been just a dream. That was what Amanda thought when she first sow her in that bar, only a few hours ago after all: she was a dream, a beautiful dream trying to survive to all of it's nightmares.


End file.
